New life!: After initiation!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris just moved into her new apartment after initiation! Her and Four have kissed on his balcony once but that's it. Will they end up together?:P Rated M. For lemons in some chapters coming up!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow divergents!:P In this fanfiction there is no war, and Tris and Four have just started dating since she just passed initiation. Al is still alive, so yeah. Tris and Four have NOT had sex yet so there will be some upcoming lemons in some chapters. Anyways here you go and if you have any comments or questions please leave them below!:P Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

After initiation, we all got new apartments, including me. Based on your score on the leader board at the end of initiation depends on how big your apartment will be. My apartment is medium sized and has a bedroom, a kitchen, one bathroom, a living room, and a hallway. I like my apartment, its not to big but not to small at the same time. Perfect.

I finish unpacking my stuff when I realize its twelve thirty, and I'm hungry. I decide to go down to the cafeteria where I can get some food, and possibly see Christina, Will, and Four maybe.

Four. It makes me sad when I think I won't be able to see him during training anymore. We kissed once on his balcony, and ever since the we've started talking more. But does that mean I'm... his girlfriend? I mean he doesn't see anybody or at least I don't think so, so would that make me his girlfriend?

I shake off the thought and head down to the cafeteria to get food.

* * *

When I get down to the Cafeteria, I see Will and Christina sitting next to each other, so I go down and sit beside them.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down. Christina smiles and Will smiles too.

"Hey! Where were you?" Christina asks.

"Oh I was just unpacking things in my apartment." I say. Right when I least expect it I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Four.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hey." He says back. He smiles a little and then sits down beside me.

"Me and Will were unpacking things, but he got hungry so we came to the cafeteria for lunch." Christina says.

"Do you guys live together now?" I ask Christina.

"Yeah I mean we are dating and all and have been for a while so we decided to get an apartment together."

"Oh okay." I say.

"So anyways are you going to the party in the pit tonight to celebrate us finally becoming dauntless?" Christina asks me.

"Umm..." I say.

"I'm sure Four will want you there." Christina says in a flirty voice. I sit there and blush. I can feel Four's eyes on me as he smiles.

Four's P.O.V.

I love it when Tris blushes, she looks so cute. I look over at Christina and smile.

"I actually have to go to the party tonight because I was one of the instructor's for the initiates." I say. "So I would be happy if Tris was my date for tonight." I say as I look over at Tris. She blushes even more and I lay my hand over her's under the table.

"Good! So basically this is a first date for you and Tris?" Christina asks. Tris turns her head and I can see from the corner of my eye that she's blushing like mad. I smile and then lace my fingers around Tris's.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh that's so cool! That means that we can go on a double date with Tris and Four!" Christina says to Will.

I look over at Tris and she gives me a slight smile and I feel my insides feel warm. Her smile makes me feel like I'm home. Her smile makes me feel like she's the only person who understands, the person who I love.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast, I was leaving the cafeteria to go back to my apartment when someone grabbed my arm. I turn around and see that it's Four.

"Hey, you want to come back to my apartment with me to hang out?" Four asks.

"Only if you want me to." I say to him. He smiles and looks at me with his beautiful face.

"You know I want you to." He says. I smile and follow him to his apartment.

When we get to his apartment, he lets me in first and the then shuts the door behind him.

I then start to think, what if he only wants me here to have sex with him? I mean I know I'm not pretty or anything, so... is he only using me? Why else would he invite me here?

"Um... I have a question." I say.

"What is it?" He asks me, smiling.

"Why did you invite me here?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to see you." He says. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I say.

"Tris..." Four says holding my hand.

"I just... I didn't know why you invited me here and I thought maybe you were only using me..." I say kind of shyly.

"Using you for what?" He asks. Then his eyes get big.

"Do you honestly think that I would just use you for... _that?_ " He asks me kind of mad. I could see his face tighten and his hands clench into fists by his side.

"What makes you think that?" He asks me in a pissed off voice.

"I don't know, I just thought since you were in my fear stimulation that that's all you wanted me for..." I say. I could see him get even more angrier.

"Tris why would you think that I would only use you for sex? No offense but your not the first girl who I would come to to have sex with." He says.

I get it now. My heart feels like its been shattered and I suddenly feel like crying. He doesn't find me attractive at all.

"Okay." I say kind of quietly. I open his front door and I'm fixing to walk out but he grabs my hand. I turn around and see his face, now upset.

"Tris please I didn't mean that." He says.

"I know exactly what you meant." I say as I push him off of me. I then walk away, not crying until I get to my apartment.

 **It will get better I promise! Stick around for more!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! Sorry its been a while, I've been really busy lately and I haven't had a whole lot of time to write fanfiction. But anyways here's this chapter and I hope you like it!:P Leave a comment below if you have any comments or questions!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I open the door to my apartment and I instantly start crying. The Four, I love, just told me that I'm not the first one that he'd come to have sex with. I mean, I'm not really planning on having sex anytime soon, but it still hurt me. Knowing now that he never thought I was attractive at all.

I cry even more and go lay on my bed.

How am I supposed to talk to Four again? I put my head on my pillow and cry into it.

Four's P.O.V.

I seriously just screwed up. Tris thought that I was just using her for sex and that's not true at all. I love Tris, even if I haven't said it to her yet. So I would never use her just for sex. But, when she asked me if I was, I just got mad because the thought makes me sick and upset. So I accidentally said something that really made Tris mad and upset. And she walked out of my apartment looking as if she was about to cry. I wanted to tell her that I love her and that I would never just use her for sex, and I do think she's attractive but she ran out of my apartment before I could.

What am I going to do?

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's the next day since Four told me those harsh words. I'm scared to go out of my apartment, scared that if I do, we might have to talk again. And I don't know what I will do if we have to talk again. Do I say I'm sorry? Am I still mad at him? Will he be mad at me? The thought scares me that he might be mad at me. I've only ever seen him get mad at initiates in training so I've never actually seen him mad at me before.

I calm myself by taking a deep breath in and thinking.

If Four does approach me, I'll just ignore him, that's what I'll do.

And with that I walked out of my apartment going to breakfast.

When I get to the cafeteria, I sit down beside Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Hey." Christina says to me.

"Hey." I say back, smiling.

"Have you seen Four?" Christina asks me.

Four... just hearing his name makes me want to cry.

"No..." I say. "I haven't seen him since we got in a fight yesterday..."

"You and Four got in a fight?!" Zeke asks. "You guys were always like together in training, you'd just never expect that you guys would get in a fight."

"Well we did." I say looking down.

"So what was the fight about?" Will asks.

"Um..." I say. I don't really know if I should tell them considering I don't want them to know that Four was in my fear stimulation.

"It was kind of a private thing..." I say kind of quietly.

"Ohhh I understand now." Uriah says smirking at me.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing." Uriah says as he goes to eat a piece of toast.

I just give him the eye before going to eat my breakfast.

"So anyways do you think you guys will like... be friends again? Christina asks me.

"I don't know." I say.

"Oh." She says back.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I sit in my apartment, thinking of Tris and how I probably hurt her feelings. I love Tris, and the fact that I hurt her, hurts me. I never want her to cry because of me.

So I decide to go apologize to her.

I'm going to the cafeteria first to see if she's there, considering it is lunch time so she must be there.

When I get to the cafeteria, I see Uriah and Zeke walking up towards me.

"Hey Four!" Zeke says coming up to me.

"Hey." I say back.

"So what are you doing here?" Uriah asks curiously.

"I need to talk to Tris." I say.

"I thought you and her got in a fight." Uriah says.

"We kind of did but it was my fault, so I'm gonna go talk to her." I say.

"Okay well me and Zeke are gonna go so we'll talk to you later." Uriah says.

"Bye Four, good luck with Tris." Zeke says as they both walk off.

I see Tris and start to go over to her. I touch her on the shoulder and she turns around to see me. She looks at me and has that same look she had on her face as she did yesterday. She looks upset. She gets up and starts to walk away but I stop her by standing in front of her.

"Tris please don't go..." I say.

"Why?" She says upset.

"Because, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean what I said and I'm so sorry if I hurt you." I say. "And I just wanted you to know that I would never use you for sex because..." I say "I love you."

She starts to cry and I'm immediately alarmed.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her, wondering if I did something wrong.

"Because..." She says. "I love you too."

I hug her and she hugs me back.

"I'm sorry." I say into her hair.

"I forgive you." She says as I hug her even tighter.

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of short, I'll make a longer chapter next time. But until then, Have a good day my fellow dauntless!:P**


End file.
